Des rencontres roses
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Hinata et Naruto sont destinés à être ensemble. Ils se ressemblent, possèdent le même esprit, et sont tous les deux amoureux sans pouvoir l'avouer. Je ne possède pas Naruto !
1. Partie 1

**Au départ c'était un recueil de six drabbles mais j'ai décidé de les réunir en un unique chapitre. Profitez bien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rencontre**

La première fois que Naruto l'a rencontré, il fut surpris,

La jeune fille avait des yeux blancs.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que des garçons s'en étaient pris à elle.

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas, Naruto a tenté de l'aider.

Mais, qu'importe sa volonté, il était seul contre plusieurs.

Il a donc perdu contre eux.

Mais il fut heureux.

Car maintenant cette petite fille n'était plus embêtée.

Quand un homme aux cheveux blancs arriva,

Il ne fit même pas attention aux blessures de Naruto.

Murmurant quelque chose à lui-même, il a prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et s'en est allé.

Naruto la regarda une dernière fois, puis sourit.

Hinata. Son nom est Hinata.

* * *

 **Jouer**

Un soir, durant lequel Naruto fut seul sur une balançoire,

Il l'a aperçu, jouant à construire un château de sable.

Il s'était approché d'elle, hésitant,

Car tout le monde préférait l'éviter.

Et il craignait qu'elle ne fasse comme les autres.

Mais elle ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence,

Continuant de jouer avec son seau.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la fixa.

Elle fit pareil, arrêtant de bouger sa pelle.

La jeune fille fut la première à parler, et sa demande l'étonna.

Pourtant il accepta de jouer avec elle et s'approcha.

Hinata, c'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait.

Il se souviendrait toujours de Hinata.

Qui a acceptée de le laisser jouer avec elle.

Alors que tous le rejetaient.

* * *

 **Un enterrement douloureux**.

Naruto la voyait pleurer, et ça le rendait triste.

Bien que sur le champ de bataille,

Elle fut la plus forte et l'a aidé.

Maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura son bras à sa taille,

Lui faisant poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille le fond de ses pensées,

Tout ce qu'il adorait chez Neji,

Ainsi que son dernier acte héroïque.

Et lui avoua que sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu aller de l'avant.

Il l'enlaça, ses larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux.

Mais, bien qu'il ne fût pas le seul à pleurer.

À ses yeux il n'existait plus que lui et Hinata.

* * *

 **Faire sa déclaration.**

Naruto s'avança, bien décidé.

Un peu plus loin, Hinata était en train de discuter avec Sakura.

Cela l'embêtait, sa compagne rose se moquera sûrement de lui.

Pourtant il continua d'avancer, courageux.

Maintenant il était tout proche d'elle.

Mais au dernier moment il sourit,

Puis se contenta de leur dire bonjour, avant de passer son chemin.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et ne fut pas le seul.

Sakura essayait de faire revenir Hinata,

Voyant que celle-ci ne bougeait plus.

Mais Hinata fixait le ninja blond.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ses sentiments.

Elle n'a pas eu assez de courage.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de se dire « je t'aime ».

* * *

 **Saint Valentin**

Parfois, même les ninjas fêtaient la Saint Valentin.

Et aujourd'hui Naruto avait enfin quelqu'un à qui envoyer des fleurs.

Comparé à l'époque de l'Académie, ce n'était pas Sakura.

Non, il l'avait enfin comprit.

Cette fois son cœur s'est ouvert à une jeune fille aux yeux blancs.

Et apparemment il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette idée.

Il s'était dirigé vers la demeure de Hyuga,

Et s'est retrouvé face à face avec Hinata.

Qui avait dans sa main un bouquet, le même que le sien.

D'un geste commun, Naruto a donné son bouquet

Et Hinata fit de même pour lui.

Puis ils passèrent leurs chemins, rougissant furieusement.

* * *

 **Tous les deux, ou presque.**

Naruto aimait passer du temps avec Hinata,

Elle était douce et aimable.

En plus il adorait quand elle rougissait,

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Et, après avoir passé tant de temps ensemble,

Ils comprirent qu'ils partageaient de nombreux points en commun.

Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris ses sentiments pour elle.

Sakura n'avait jamais loupé une occasion de les réunir,

Avec l'aide de Kakashi et même de Tsunade.

Pourtant il sentait toujours planer un danger près de lui.

Pourquoi Akamaru se trouvait toujours là où ils allaient tous les deux ?

Et surtout…

Pourquoi Kiba et Shino les espionnaient tout le temps ?


	2. Partie 2

**Me voilà de retour pour des drabbles sur le couple Naruto/Hinata. Cette compilation de drabble était auparavant une fanfiction en sept parties que j'ai décidé d'ajouter ici. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Surveillance d'expert.**

Sasuke poussa Naruto dans la clairière et laissa le blond se débrouiller tout seul avant de rejoindre Sakura, Neji, Ino et Kiba, le quatuor caché derrière des arbres et des buissons.

— Il a l'air d'un parfait crétin dans cette tenue, commenta Ino.

— Eh ! C'est Sakura et moi qui lui avons choisi cette tenue ! protesta Kiba.

— Justement, c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air nul.

Sasuke roula des yeux. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la fermer deux minutes ? S'ils continuaient comme ça, aucun doute qu'Hinata démasquerait la supercherie. Mais heureusement pour eux, son attention était rivée sur Naruto, qui avançait vers elle d'un air hésitant, les joues rouges. Bien sûr, elle ne voyait pas le bouquet de fleur qu'il dissimulait derrière son dos.

— Oh, il va lui faire sa déclaration ! s'exclama Sakura. C'est si romantique !

— Faites qu'elle refuse... faites qu'elle refuse... marmonna en vain Neji.

— Arg, taisez-vous, je n'entends rien ! grommela Kiba.

Le groupe d'indiscrète se tut et observa attentivement les amoureux.

— Euh... Hinata... je... je t'aime !

— IL L'A FAIT ! KYA !

Hinata et Naruto regardèrent dans leur direction, surpris par l'exclamation soudaine de Sakura et Ino, alors que Kiba et Neji tentaient de les cacher derrière les troncs d'arbres, en vain.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets, déclara Sasuke en secouant la tête.

* * *

 **Exercice de déclaration.**

— Hinata, je vous te dire que... on se connait depuis longtemps et... et j'apprécie chacun instant passé avec toi. Alors je voulais te dire que... je t'aime !

Naruto retenu sa respiration, attendant le verdict fatidique.

— C'était... complètement nul.

Naruto manqua de tomber à la renverse.

— Mais Sakura, comment je suis censé lui faire ma déclaration, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais pas de cette façon en tout cas !

Le blond soupira. Il regarda le portail devant lui. Comment était-il censé entrer dans la demeure du clan Hyûga, trouver Hinata et déclarer, sans aucune hésitation, qu'il l'aimait ? Aucune chance.

Il jeta un regard pitoyable à Sakura, qui croisa les bras.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, Sakura ?

— Hors de question ! Prend tes responsabilités et va la voir seule. Profite-en, pour une fois que Kiba et Shino ne sont pas sur ses talons.

— Mais si elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi ? ou qu'elle se moque de moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sakura attrapa son épaule et, dans un cri, l'envoya à l'intérieur de la demeure Hyûga. Autant dire que Neji fut très surpris de voir un Naruto volant atterrir devant lui.

* * *

 **Responsabilité parentale.**

Naruto en avait vu de toutes les couleurs dans sa vie. Il avait affronté les plus grands dangers du monde dès son plus jeune âge, sauvé son village et son pays un nombre inimaginable de fois, avait vu plus que tout autre homme sur cette terre.

Mais jamais toutes ses expériences en tant que ninja n'auraient pu le préparer à ça, à ce moment si douloureux et déchirant.

Les larmes aux yeux, il tentait de son mieux de cacher sa tristesse et souriait bêtement. Car la scène devant lui était si cruelle que même le plus vaillant des Kage pleurerait sans honte. Mais il devait montrer l'exemple et faire que cette séparation ne paraisse pas douloureuse.

— À ce soir, maman et papa !

Naruto regarda Boruto entrer dans l'académie, souriant à pleines dents, suivit de son professeur. Dès que son fils disparut dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, il laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage et enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa femme, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Jamais personne ne vit l'Hokage aussi émotif que le jour de la rentrée des classes de Boruto. Sauf peut-être quand ce fut au tour d'Himawari... Oui, le Nanadaime Hokage était quelqu'un de très émotif, surtout quand cela concernait sa famille.

* * *

 **Promesse à un défunt.**

Naruto trainait des pieds. Il n'aimait vraiment pas aller là-bas, mais savait que c'était son devoir d'y aller. Il avait des comptes à régler avec une certaine connaissance.

Il observa distraitement les nombreuses pierres tombales, se rappelant de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il repéra finalement celle qu'il cherchait et se plaça devant. Sans avoir besoin de lire l'inscription, il y posa une fleur et s'assit en tailleur. Un sourire béat sur le visage, il s'exclama :

— Salut Neji ! Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Hé, hé, j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers jours, mais je tenterai de venir plus régulièrement à l'avenir, promis ! Tu sais, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi et j'ai décidé que mes enfants t'appelleront oncle Neji. Déjà, parce que je sais que tu détesterais ça, et en plus Hinata te considère comme un frère, donc ce n'est pas un problème. Du coup, je vais t'appeler beau-frère, ttebayo !

Il ria à haute voix, fier de ses pitreries. Mais peu à peu son rire mourut et une expression triste remplaça son sourire.

— T'en fais pas, Neji. Je protègerai toujours Hinata.

— Naruto ?

Le blondinet se tourna et vit Hinata avec un bouquet de fleur. Il sourit et l'invita à le rejoindre.

— Tu tombes bien Hinata ! Je parlais à Neji de notre futur mariage. Tu crois qu'il m'en voudrait si je l'appelle beau-frère ?

* * *

 **Paroxysme.**

Sasuke observa Naruto d'un air circonspect. Naruto était... très étrange aujourd'hui. Encore plus que d'habitude. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami comme ça. Certes, Naruto avait toujours été un crétin guilleret accommodé d'un sourire béat, mais jamais à ce point.

Il ne pensait pas dire un jour ces mots mais Sasuke demanda à Naruto :

— Naruto, tu vas bien ?

Le blond arrêta de retirer un par un les pétales de la fleur dans ses mains et regarda son meilleur ami avec étonnement, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire irritant.

— Bien sûr que je vais bien ! En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, ttebayo !

Sasuke grimaça. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de demander ça. Franchement, il n'avait absolument pas hâte de tomber amoureux. L'amour rendait idiot. Et cela était encore pire quand ce fléau touchait quelqu'un naturellement idiot, comme Naruto. Là, c'était juste insupportable.

— Elle m'aime... un peu... beaucoup...passionnément... à la folie... PAS DU TOUT ?

Sasuke fut pris d'effroi en voyant un Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, se précipiter vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, son meilleur ami l'enlaça en sanglotant.

— SASUKE, ELLE NE M'AIME PAS DU TOUT !

— Oh, quel drame... C'est horrible.

Sasuke soupira. Oui, l'amour, c'était horrible.

— Tu sais Naruto, tu devrais plutôt aller voir Hinata pour savoir si elle t'aime, au lieu de faire confiance à des fleurs.

* * *

 **Rencontre avec beau-papa.**

Naruto avait toujours beaucoup respecté le clan Hyûga.

En fait, non. Même pas du tout. Au contraire, Naruto n'avait jamais apprécié les membres du clan Hyûga – sauf Hinata, évidemment. À ses yeux, les Hyûga étaient des gens prétentieux et vaniteux, beaucoup trop strictes et hostiles, un peu à la manière du clan Uchiwa à l'exception que celui-ci existait encore.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé se retrouver un jour dans la demeure du clan Hyûga. Et pourtant, il y était, accompagné d'Hinata, pour rencontrer celui qui serait son beau-père. Bon, normalement, il devait aussi obtenir l'accord d'Hiashi Hyûga mais en vérité, qu'importe que le meneur du clan accepte ou non de donner sa bénédiction pour l'union de sa fille, Naruto s'en moquait. Il épouserait Hinata, qu'importe l'avis d'Hiashi Hyûga. Après tout, qui était-il pour les empêcher de s'aimer ?

Pourtant, même avec la certitude que le verdict d'Hiashi n'aurait aucun impact, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet.

— Et s'il refuse parce qu'il me trouve impoli ? Est-ce que je dois l'appeler beau-père ou Hiashi-sama ? Arg, aucun des deux ne me plait de toute façon, ttebayo !

— Naruto ! Tout va bien se passer.

Naruto regarda Hinata et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sourit et se tourna vers la salle où se trouvait son futur beau-père. L'ouvrant, il s'exclama joyeusement :

— Salut beau-papa !

* * *

 **La douleur des souvenirs**

Il y avait des fois où ces douloureux souvenirs surgissaient en pleine nuit pour le hanter. Il revoyait alors ses pires cauchemars : ses amis morts sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Quelqu'un se riait de lui, lui rappelant son impuissance. Qu'il pouvait être un raté ou un génie, cela ne changeait rien. Sa faiblesse faisait mourir les autres à sa place.

Après, lorsque tout semblait se calmer, il entendait une voix. Une voix très douce et qu'il reconnaissait sans peine. Sauf que cette voix était en peine, souffrante, mourante. Elle se mourrait des mains de la douleur, ayant tenté de le protéger du danger. Alors, à ce moment-là, il sentait son cœur s'enflammer de rage, d'une haine impossible à consumer. Un démon prenait ainsi contrôle de son corps sans qu'il ne le repousse, n'ayant de désir que la vengeance. Et il devenait un monstre à son tour.

Puis tout s'arrêtait et il se réveillait en sursaut, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit. En face de lui, Hinata dormait paisiblement. Il souriait et fermait les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Sa femme était belle et bien vivante et Naruto était capable de protéger ceux chers à son cœur.


	3. Partie 3

**Et voilà une troisième partie de drabbles sur Naruto et Hinata, cette fois un peu plus poussée sur le côté familial. Ouais, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir envie d'écrire quelques drabbles sur un recueil, des mois plus tard (on va dire que je voulais écrire un truc sur mon manga préféré)... Enfin bref, il y a moins de drabbles que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout de même, surtout que cette fois j'ai complètement intégré Himawari et Boruto, qui** **apparaîtront** **probablement aussi si je fais d'autres drabbles. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Beaucoup de travail**

Son fils aimait le lui répéter, ces mots sonnants toujours comme des reproches. Naruto ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais être Hokage lui donnait beaucoup de responsabilités et de travail.

Il lui arrivait souvent de rentrer tard. Alors qu'il ne désirait qu'aller enlacer ses enfants et sa femme, il savait que tous dormaient paisiblement et il n'avait pas le cœur à les réveiller.

Alors il passait devant cette photographie soigneusement encadrée et posée sur ce meuble dans le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre et, qu'importe sa fatigue, s'y arrêtait.

Il ne s'en lassait jamais : ces sourires bienveillants et insouciants de sa femme, son fils et sa fille suffisaient à lui faire oublier sa fatigue. Car ils étaient tous les rayons de soleil qui illuminaient ses longues nuits de travail.

* * *

 **Oncle Sasuke**

Sasuke avait toujours de drôle de surprises lorsqu'il se rendait chez Naruto,

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami, loin de là.

Mais lorsqu'il était avec sa famille, Naruto était quelqu'un de tout à fait différent...

Sasuke put encore le constater lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement de l'Hokage,

Et qu'il le vit à quatre pattes par terre, portant Himawari sur ses épaules.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun ! Regarde Himawari, Sasuke-ojisan est là ! Boruto, Ojisan est arrivé !

Alors il voyait deux petits enfants courir à toute allure vers lui, avant qu'ils ne s'accrochent fermement à ses jambes.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas résister en voyant les sourires de son neveu et sa nièce attitrés.

Par contre, depuis quand était-il leur oncle ? Encore une étrange idée de Naruto...

* * *

 **Sieste**

— Otou-san ! Himawari-chan ! Oka-san, où sont-ils ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, Boruto, je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

Boruto se rapprocha de sa mère, s'agrippant à elle.

Il commençait à être inquiet : son père avait emmené sa petite sœur au terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière pour une promenade et tous deux n'étaient pas encore revenu, alors lui et sa mère avaient décidé d'aller les chercher.

Mais aucun signe d'eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils crurent jusqu'à approcher de la pierre commémorative du terrain.

— Oka-san, regarde, ils sont là !

Effectivement, père et fille étaient là, allongés dans l'herbe, dormant paisiblement en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Diner romantique**

— Otou-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Boruto à son père.

— Je fais une surprise à Oka-san ! répondit fièrement Naruto.

— Mais c'est nul comme surprise...

Naruto grimaça. Certes, cette surprise n'était pas la plus originale du monde, mais il pensait que cela ferait plaisir à Hinata.

— Qu'est-ce qui manque, d'après toi ?

— Mmh... Des fleurs ! Himawari-chan dit qu'Oka-san aime beaucoup les fleurs.

Naruto sourit et croisa ses doigts. Dans un éclat de fumée, un de ses clones apparut, un bouquet de fleur en main qu'il posa sur la table.

— Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— C'est presque parfait ! Maintenant, il manque plus que le repas !

Naruto regarda la table et grimaça à nouveau.

— Car des ramens ne suffiront pas ?

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'emmener Hinata dans un restaurant...

* * *

 **Retour à Konoha**

Parfois il lui arrivait de s'absenter pendant longtemps, trop longtemps.

Durant ces longues missions, Konoha lui manquait, les ramens lui manquaient, ses amis lui manquaient, et surtout, Hinata lui manquait.

Elle et sa douce voix, son sourire emplit de gentillesse et sa timidité si adorable.

Alors, dès son retour à Konoha, alors qu'il abandonnait Sakura et Saï dès qu'ils passaient les portes du village, il se précipitait à sa recherche.

Il ne ralentissait qu'une fois l'avoir trouvé et, souriant comme jamais, lui proposa d'aller diner avec lui à Ramen Ichiraku.

Et comme d'habitude, elle acceptait avec joie, aussi ravie qu'ils se revoient.


	4. Partie 4

**... Eh oui, je suis encore là, avec une quatrième partie. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je devais écrire encore des drabbles, que voulez-vous ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le nindô des ratés**

L'on disait souvent qu'ils se ressemblaient,

Rempli de douceur, d'espoir et de gentillesse,

Alors que la société les rejetait, les sous-estimait, les narguait.

Eux qui étaient considérés comme des ratés, incapables d'être de bons ninjas,

Voilà qu'ils étaient les plus braves de tous, se relevant toujours,

Devenaient des héros prêts à se sacrifier pour autrui, sans rien attendre en retour.

Parce que qu'importe les épreuves, l'adversité et la fatalité ne pouvaient les vaincres.

Ils n'étaient pas invincibles, loin de là.

Au contraire, ils étaient cruellement humains.

Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'on les admirait tant.

Parce que dans ce monde de morts où seuls les forts survivaient,

Naruto et Hinata continuaient de se battre,

Gardant foi en leur _nindô_.

* * *

 **Visite à l'hôpital**

Il trouvait cela bizarre d'être dans cette situation : généralement c'est lui qu'on venait voir, et pas l'inverse.

Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise, debout dans le couloir, avec un bouquet de fleur dans les mains, attendant qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

Il appréhendait de la voir, ayant conscience que cela était stupide : elle allait bien, Sakura le lui avait assuré.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans cet hôpital, après avoir tenté de le sauver en affrontant Pain.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un bouquet de fleur suffirait à se faire pardonner pour l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait par sa faute.

Mais comme ses sentiments envers Hinata étaient confus, pour l'instant, il espérait que ces quelques fleurs suffiraient à exprimer tout ce qu'il aimerait lui dire à haute voix.

* * *

 **Présentation**

Au départ, Naruto n'était pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée.

Puis il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, et s'était décidé.

Après tout, Iruka était un peu comme un grand-frère pour lui.

Alors il semblait normal qu'il donne son approbation pour leur relation,

Voir plus, si l'avenir était en faveur de leur amour.

Ainsi, c'est avec beaucoup de fierté qu'il se présenta, à Ichiraku-ramen où l'attendait Iruka,

Main dans la main avec Hinata.

Il put voir le regard surpris et confus de son ancien sensei,

Puis une lueur de compréhension passer dans ses yeux,

Avant d'offrir au jeune couple un doux sourire mélancolique.

Comme s'il se rendait enfin compte,

Que ses anciens élèves étaient devenus très épanouis,

Eux si différents durant leur enfance.

Alors comme un parent heureux de voir ses enfants grandir,

Il sourit, plein de fierté.

* * *

 **Clone**

C'était l'un de ses nombreux clones, un de ceux qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout,

Officiellement en repérage, officieusement pour s'assurer de la sécurité de ses amis.

Comme ça, alors qu'il se battait, il pouvait tenter de les aider s'ils étaient en danger,

Mais il portait une attention particulière à une jeune héritière du clan Hyûga.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être proche d'un de l'autre pour savoir que l'autre était là,

Dos à dos, ils combattaient ensembles.

Grâce à ça, tandis que sa présence encourageait Hinata à faire de son mieux,

Même si ce n'était que sous la forme d'un clone, il pouvait veiller sur elle.

Alors, comme son ombre, toujours il serait à ses côtés

* * *

 **Inspiration**

Parfois, il lui arrivait de fatiguer et de vouloir abandonner.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le faire mais la pensée l'effleurait tout de même.

Notamment lors de ses entrainements, comme lors de son voyage avec l'Ermite pervers,

Où il fut si loin de ses amis et de son village.

Alors la nostalgie le gagnait et il arrêtait dans son entrainement,

Prêt à se morfondre dans des pensées sombres et déprimantes.

Puis, alors qu'il se souvenirs de tous ses camarades,

Elle lui venait forcément en tête.

Et cela suffisait pour qu'il reprenne aussitôt courage.

Hinata l'ignorait, mais si Naruto était une source de motivation pour elle, cela était réciproque.

La ferveur d'Hinata à ne jamais abandonner inspirait Naruto.

Même sans être à ses côtés, elle le soutenait.

Alors il souriait et reprenait son entrainement, plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

 **Coïncidence**

C'était une coïncidence, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre qu'une simple coïncidence ?

Certes, cela se reproduisait fréquemment, mais il ne s'agissait que du hasard.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison particulière qu'ils se retrouvent toujours ici, à la même heure, à chaque fois qu'il devait s'entrainer.

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'être si concentré qu'il en oubliait sa présence. Mais en général il l'apercevait, pendant qu'elle semblait vouloir rester discrète.

Alors il la saluait en lui offrant un grand sourire. Cela emmenait toujours à la même conséquence : elle devenait soudainement toute rouge et s'en allait après lui avoir rendu son sourire.

Naruto se disait que c'était une drôle et agréable coïncidence de toujours croiser Hinata sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Surtout qu'à force, cela semblait être devenu une routine pour eux de se voir.

Le hasard faisait bien les choses.


End file.
